


Coins In A Fountain

by nine_thursdays



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluffy fluffy stuff, M/M, Short, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-Pick a character/pairing/fandom<br/>2-Turn on your music player to shuffle<br/>3-Write a drabble based on whatever song comes up, but only for as long as the song plays for<br/>4-Do ten of these.</p><p>I'm doing ten of these bc they're awesome, but i changed the rules a lil'.<br/>ENJOYY<br/>1/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coins In A Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Coins In A Fountain' by Passenger and it's fucking brilliant.

Derek sat on his porch steps, alone.

He'd spent another dreary day working out in the house, running through the woods when the charred walls of the Hale house became too stifling.

Another dark day, waiting for the bright lantern to come for him.

Stiles.

The mouthy teen had shown Derek another way to be - a happier way to be.

And tonight they had a date.

Nothing fancy, just dinner at a new restaurant a few towns over, but it was everything to the older man.

He leapt up, not trying to conceal his excitement as the jeep came rumbling down the driveway.

The young boy jumped out and ambled towards Derek, a smirk playing across his freckled face.

''Hey.''

The older man said

''Hey yourself.''

Came the cocky reply, but underneath the attitude Derek could sense insecurity, which he brushed away with a large hand on Stiles cheek, making the boy smile a mile wide.

‘’Shall we?’’

He asked. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and tugged him towards the beat up vehicle

‘’Hell yeah.’’

Derek played DJ on the way to the restaurant, flipping from station to station until he passed one that Stiles liked, as the smaller man flicked Derek’s hand away

‘’Noooo, stop there, I like this one.’’

When the lyrics to ‘She Wolf’ came pounding through, and Stiles cracked up laughing, Derek fought to keep a straight face

‘’Not funny, Stiles.’’

Between giggles, the younger man managed to choke out

‘’I disagree.’’

The restaurant was fairly quiet, when Derek and Stiles arrived, and were quickly seated at a window table, where the pair sat in comfortable silence.

The two men watched the winter wind toss leaves to and fro, several landing in a nearby fountain, clouding the water with patterns of auburn and red, with hints of summer green.

‘’Pretty, huh.’’

Stiles remarked, and Derek smiled and nodded

‘’Definitely is.’’

Stiles turned back to his date, and blurted out

‘’Why?’’

Confused, the older man replied

‘’Why is it pretty?’’

‘’No, no. Why do you like me? I’m skinny, and annoying, and I talk too much when I’m nervous, an-‘’

Derek cut him off by leaning across the table for their first kiss – short, sweet, tender and chaste

‘’Because you make me feel shiny and new, like, like…Like a coin in a fountain, washed clean, ready to start anew.’’

Stiles smiled, and this time it was he who leaned across.


End file.
